Only A Memory Away
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Chibiusa has been waiting for years for Helios to come back to her like he promised. There is a new evil on the rise called Mind Controllers. Can the Sailor Scouts stop this new enemy? Take place several years after Sailor Stars.
1. Sensing A New Evil

Disclaimer: This is my version of when Chibiusa is older and is wondering if Helios will ever come back to her

**Disclaimer: This is my version of when Chibiusa is older and is wondering if Helios will ever come back to her. I don't own anything except for the idea for this story.**

Chapter 1

Sensing A New Evil

It's been a several years since Chibiusa has seen Helios. Chibiusa really misses him a lot. Chibiusa is sitting her classroom thinking about Helios. Momoko looks at Chibiusa.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chibiusa answered.

The teacher turns around and looks at them.

"Chibiusa and Momoko stop talking." the teacher said.

"Yes sensei." Chibiusa and Momoko replied together.

The day goes by and now it's the end of day now. Chibiusa starts walking home and Momoko runs up to her.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Momoko asked.

"I just miss someone who will always hold a special place in my heart." Chibiusa answered.

Momoko smiled.

"Is this special someone a guy by any chance?" Momoko asked.

"Yes it is." Chibiusa answered.

"Is he cute?" Momoko asked.

"Yes he's totally handsome but I haven't seen him in a long time and he promised that you would come back someday but he hasn't yet." Chibiusa answered.

"Oh I'm sure that he will when you least except it." Momoko said.

Chibiusa goes home. Usagi is clean up a bit.

"Hi Chibiusa." Usagi said.

Chibiusa ignores her mother than runs up to her and than falls the bed burring her head in her hands.

Meanwhile Usagi downstairs

Mamoru comes into the house and wraps his arms around Usagi.

"Did you miss me Usako?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah I did Mamo-chan." Usagi answered.

Usagi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Chibiusa is home but when I say hi to her she didn't answer me." Usagi answered.

"Do you me to go check on her?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes that would be great it you did." Usagi answered.

Mamoru smiled than kissed Usagi on the forehead. Mamoru walks up to Chibiusa's room and knocks on the door. Chibiusa opens the door and lets her father in.

"What's the matter princess?" Mamoru asked.

"I miss him so much dad." Chibiusa answered between her tears.

"Are you talking about Helios?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Chibiusa answered.

Mamoru and Chibiusa talk for awhile. Mamoru leaves and goes to Elysion.

"Are you here Helios?" Mamoru asked.

Helios suddenly appears in front of Mamoru.

"Yes I'm here King Endymion." Helios answered.

"When you going to live to the promise that you made to my daughter?" Mamoru asked.

Helios sighed.

"The timing has to be just right." Helios answered.

"Well she really misses you a lot." Mamoru replied.

"Yes King Endymion I'm very well aware of that and I miss her just as much." Helios said.

"Well you should go to her before she looses hope." Mamoru replied.

"I would love to but first I need to tell you something." Helios said.

"Which is what? Mamoru asked.

"I've been sensing a great new evil and the Sailor Scouts have be ready to fight it." Helios answered.

Mamoru looks at Helios than suddenly he's back at his house that he shares with Usagi and Chibiusa. Usagi looks at Mamoru.

"Where did you go Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I went talk to a certain dream priest about when he's going to live up to his promise to our daughter." Mamoru answered.

"Why did he say?" Usagi asked.

"He said that he wants to wait for the right time and he also senses a new evil so we have to be ready to fight." Mamoru answered.

"A new evil? What kind of evil?" Usagi asked.

"Yes a new evil and he didn't say what kind of evil it was." Mamoru answered.

Chibiusa walks into the room.

"What's this about a new evil?" Chibiusa asked.

"Your father found out that there's new evil." Usagi answered.

Chibiusa sighed than leaves the house. Momoko is going for a walk too and she sees Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa." Momoko yelled.

Chibiusa turns around just as Momoko catches up to her.

"Hi Momo-chan." Chibiusa said.

"Did you that guy you like come back to you yet?" Momoko asked.

"No he didn't and I'm starting to think he may never come back to me." Chibiusa answered.

Kyusuke walks over to Momoko and Chibiusa.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyusuke asked.

"It's none of your business." Chibiusa answered.

Kyusuke looks at them just as Ruruna, Naruru and Sorano come over.

"What's going on?" Ruruna asked.

"Chibiusa and Momoko are hiding something." Kyusuke answered.

Naruru looks at Momoko than at Chibiusa.

"What are you two hiding?" Naruru asked.

Chibiusa sighs.

"I've already told Kyusuke that it's none of his business and the same goes for the three of you." Chibiusa answered.

Chibiusa sighs again and starts to walk home. All of a sudden Chibiusa finds herself the world of Elysion again. Chibiusa looks around.

"Could this be Elysion?" Chibiusa asked.

"It can be and it is." A familiar voice answered.

Chibiusa turns around the find Helios standing behind her.

"Is that really you Helios?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes my maiden it is." Helios answered.

Chibiusa runs to Helios and wraps her arms around him. Helios wraps his arms around Chibiusa too.

"I've missed you much." Chibiusa said.

Helios smiles.

"I know my maiden and I've missed you too." Helios replied.

"Promise that you'll never leave me again." Chibiusa said.

"I promise my maiden." Helios replied.

Chibiusa smiles.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Chibiusa said.

Helios smiles. Chibiusa looks up at Helios. Helios tightens his grip on Chibiusa and than kisses her passionately. Chibiusa just smiles. A few minutes later they break apart.

"My pretty maiden I have to go now but I have given back the Stallion Reve so that we can talk whenever you want." Helios said.

Chibiusa suddenly finds herself in her bedroom. Chibiusa notices the Clarion on her nightstand and hugs it.

"Helios, please." Chibiusa said.

Helios appears inside the Clarion as Pegasus.

"What is it my maiden?" Pegasus asked.

"I just wanted to see you again but not in horse forum." Chibiusa answered.

Pegasus laughs a little than changes into human forum.

"Is this better my maiden?" Helios asked.

"Yes it is." Chibiusa answered.

Chibiusa and Helios talk for the longest time.

"It's getting late my maiden and you need your sleep so I should let you go." Helios said.

"Can we talk again tomorrow night?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes of course we can." Helios answered.

"I love you Helios." Chibiusa said.

Helios's mouth opens in shock.

"Really you do?" Helios asked.

"Yes I do really." Chibiusa answered.

"Well I never knew that you felt that way about me." Helios said.

"Don't you feel the same way about me?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well I'm not really sure just yet." Helios answered.

"It's ok Helios you can tell me how you feel in your own time." Chibiusa said.

"Thanks for understanding my maiden and sweet dreams." Helios replied as he disappears.

Chibiusa falls asleep dreaming of her future with Helios.


	2. New Evil Arsing

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Evil Arising

The next morning Usagi knocks on Chibiusa's bedroom door.

"You better hurry up or you'll be late for school." Usagi yelled.

Chibiusa gets up and gets dressed. Chibiusa has her breakfast than goes to school. Momoko runs over to Chibiusa.

"Did he come back yet?" Momoko asked.

"Yes he did." Chibiusa answered.

"I would really like to meet this guy that has stolen the heart of my best friend." Momoko said.

Chibiusa smiled.

"I'll talk to him about it tonight but I can't promise you anything." Chibiusa said.

Momoko smiled a little. Chibiusa starts thinking about Helios than suddenly she's in Elysian.

"What I am doing here?" Chibiusa asked.

"I bought you here my little maiden." Helios answered.

"Why Helios?" Chibiusa asked.

"I would really like to meet your friends but they might get suspicious about the horn on my head and the jewel on my forehead don't you think." Helios answered.

"Yeah I guess your right but you can use your powers to look normal." Chibiusa said.

"I would do that if I had that kind of power." Helios replied.

All of a sudden Usagi and Mamoru appear.

"Neo-Queen Serenity might able to help you out with that one." Mamoru said.

"Would you really your majesty?" Helios asked.

"Yes I will." Usagi answered.

"Thanks so much." Helios said.

Usagi smiled.

"Moon Eternal Power Make Up." Usagi yelled.

Usagi turns into Eternal Sailor Moon than concentrates all her powers to make a special necklace for Helios that will let him look normal in the real world.

"What's that mom?" Chibiusa asked.

"It's a special necklace just for Helios and as long as he wears he will look normal in the real world." Eternal Sailor Moon answered.

Eternal Sailor Moon turns back into Usagi than passes the necklace to Helios. Helios puts it on than he turns normal like Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa.

"Wow totally cool." Chibiusa said.

All of a sudden Chibiusa is back with Momoko.

"Where did you go?" Momoko asked.

"Momo-chan I can't tell you it's a secret but someday maybe I'll be able to tell you." Chibiusa answered.

All of sudden they hear a ruckus going on.

"He's so gorgeous." A girl said.

Momoko notices who they are talking about and her mouth drops open in shock.

"They are so right because he's so hunkalicious." Momoko replied.

Chibiusa looks where Momoko is looking and than she takes off running. Chibiusa runs into the arms of the guy that they are talking about.

"You're here." Chibiusa said.

Helios smiles.

"Yes I am my little maiden." Helios replied.

"Could you not call me that here?" Chibiusa asked.

"As you wish Chibiusa." Helios answered.

"Don't get me wrong or anything because I do like but people might get a little suspicious as to why you call me that and I don't want them finding out who you really are." Chibiusa said.

Momoko walks over to them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your handsome friend?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko, this is Helios." Chibiusa answered.

Helios smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Momoko." Helios said.

Momoko takes Chibiusa out of earshot.

"Is he that special guy you were talking about?" Momoko asked.

"Yes he is but I can't say anymore about him because it's a secret." Chibiusa answered.

"Do you love him?" Momoko asked.

"Yes I do more than anything else in the whole entire universe and I told that I did but he has yet to tell me how he feels." Chibiusa said.

Chibiusa's eyes fill with tears and she runs off. Helios runs after Chibiusa. Helios finds Chibiusa sitting under a tree on the other side of the schoolyard.

"What's wrong Chibiusa?" Helios asked.

"I just got thinking about when I was talking to Momoko about when I told you how I felt but you didn't tell me anything about how you feel." Chibiusa answered.

Helios sits down on the grass next to Chibiusa. Helios takes Chibiusa's chin his than turns it so she's facing him.

"Chibiusa, my little maiden I do love more than you'll ever know but I just need time to think about it and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Helios said.

"It's ok because I knew that you'd tell me when you're ready and better late than never as my dad always says." Chibiusa replied.

Helios smiles than gets to his feet and helps Chibiusa up. Mamoru and Usagi are watching from a distance. They can't help but smile. All of a sudden a mysterious person shows up. Usagi looks at the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am Akira and I'm one of the Mind Controllers." The mysterious person said.

"What are mind controllers?" Usagi asked.

"We are a spices that go around controlling people's mind than when we have control on them we steal their energy." Akira answered.

"It won't work with the people of earth because I won't allow it." Usagi said.

"How are you going to stop us?" Akira asked.

"You find the moment you try to steal the energy of a person that have controlled." Usagi answered.

Akira disappears. Helios and Chibiusa coming running over.

"What's that all about mom?" Chibiusa asked.

"It was the new enemy and they are called Mind Controllers." Usagi answered.

All of a sudden they hear a scream coming from the other end of the schoolyard. They all take off running to find a mind controller trying to take Momoko's energy.

"Leave her alone." Chibiusa screamed.

The Mind Controller throws a bolt of power at Chibiusa but Helios jumps in the way and it hits him instead.

"Run my maiden and I will stop them." Helios said.

"No, Helios you can't do it on your own because you might get hurt." Chibiusa replied.

Helios smiles a little at hearing Chibiusa. Chibiusa smiles back. Usagi looks at Mamoru.

"Moon Eternal Make Up." Usagi screamed

"Chibi Eternal Make Up." Chibiusa yelled.

Helios just smiled. Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Chibi Moon defeat the enemy than he goes back to his boss.

Meanwhile in enemy headquarters

"What happened Akira?" A booming loud voice asked.

"I was attack by Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Chibi Moon." Akira answered.

"Next time finish your job and don't let them get in your way." The voice said.

"Yes Queen Mikazuki." Akira replied.

Queen Mikazuki walks of shaking her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Queen Mikazuki said.

"Wait my Queen, there was a young man with them too." Akira replied.

Queen Mikazuki turns around.

"What was his name?" Queen Mikazuki asked.

"His name was Helios." Akira answered.

"Helios? Could it be?" Queen Mikazuki asked.

"I don't understand my Queen." Akira answered.

Queen Mikazuki shakes her head.

"Never mind Akira, it's not important so forget I said anything." Queen Mikazuki said.

Akira walks off.

Meanwhile back in the schoolyard

Chibiusa walks over to Helios than stands on her tip-toes and kisses him. Helios just smiled. Mamoru pulls Usagi into his arms. It's later on in the day. Chibiusa is her bed dreaming about Helios. Helios is up in Elysian dreaming of Chibiusa. Mamoru and Usagi are asleep in each other's embrace.


	3. Scouts and Generals Reunited

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scouts and Generals Reunited

It's been a few days since Usagi and Chibiusa met Akira. Usagi is on her way to Rei's temple for a Sailor Scout meeting. Usagi reaches Rei's temple just as Chibiusa arrives. They go into to where the other scouts are waiting.

"What you two so long?" Rei asked.

"It's my fault because I didn't want to leave Mamo-chan." Usagi answered.

Rei shakes her head. Makoto, Ami and Minako shake their heads too.

"I envy you so much." Minako said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"I just wish that I had someone that loved me as much as Mamoru loves you." Minako answered.

Rei sighed.

"Are you ok?" Ami asked look at Rei.

"No I'm not because I really miss Yuuichirou and I just wish that he hadn't of left like he. I really want to give things a chance with him." Rei answered.

"Why did he leave?" Minako asked.

"He got sick and tried of waiting for me to admit my feelings to him." Rei answered.

A few hours later they are in park. All of a sudden four general appear.

"What do you four want?" Ami asked.

They look at each than at the girls.

"We aren't the same generals that you are thinking of. We are actually the generals of Earth and we are the ones that protect Endymion." Kunzite answered.

Minako smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember them now. They use be our lovers in the Silver Millennium." Minako said looking at Rei, Ami and Makoto.

Rei walks off.

"What's her problem?" Zoisite asked.

"The guy that she had feelings for got sick and tried of waiting for you to admit her feelings to him so he left her." Ami answered.

"Well in that case than I should go after her." Jadeite said.

Jadeite walks off to find Rei. Jadeite finds Re sitting on a cherry blossom tree. Rei notices him.

"What do you want?" Rei asked.

Jadeite sits down next to Rei.

"I want to know if you are alright." Jadeite answered.

"Yeah I'm fine and I don't need your worry about me because I'm a big girl." Rei answered.

Jadeite sighed.

"You ever think that guy that left wasn't the right guy for you." Jadeite said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked.

"If he couldn't wait for you than it just wasn't meant to be and you deserve so much better than him." Jadeite answered.

"Well I'm done with love." Rei said.

"Rei, please don't give up on love because you never know when you will meet the special someone that you are meant to be with." Jadeite replied.

"Alright than I won't give up just yet." Rei said.

Rei and Jadeite walk back to where the others. Kunzite and Minako are caught up in passionate kiss. Rei looks at Usagi.

"How long have they been kissing like that?" Rei asked.

"They have been kissing like that ever since Jadeite went to find you." Usagi answered.

All of a sudden Mamoru appears and wraps his arms around Usagi. Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite smile at Mamoru.

"It's so nice to see again your highness." Jadeite said.

Mamoru smiled and tightens his grip on Usagi.

"I'm glad to see all you again. Minako and Kunzite stop that." Mamoru said.

Kunzite and Minako stop kissing.

"We're sorry we just got caught up in the moment." Minako replied.

"If I remember you two never could stop kissing the Silver Millennium." Mamoru said.

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite suddenly noticed Chibiusa.

"Who is this pink haired-girl?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm the daughter of Usagi and Mamoru in the future. My name is Chibiusa." Chibiusa answered.

Kunzite stares at Mamoru.

"I can't believe that you two have a daughter." Kunzite said.

"Well we do." Mamoru replied.

Chibiusa sighed. Jadeite looks at Chibiusa.

"What's wrong little one?" Jadeite asked.

"I really miss the special guy in my life." Chibiusa answered.

"Who might that be?" Kunzite asked.

"He was also in the Silver Millennium with you four and my dad." Chibiusa answered.

"That doesn't explain who he is." Nephrite said.

Chibiusa's eyes fill with tear and starts running off. Helios suddenly appears in front Chibiusa.

"Where do you think you're going my little one?" Helios asked.

"Nowhere now." Chibiusa answered as she wraps her arms around Helios.

Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite exchange looks.

"That's Helios the Dream Priest of Elysian." Kunzite said.

"Yes it is. He and Chibiusa have grown a very special bond." Mamoru replied.

Chibiusa looks at Helios and he looks at her. Helios leans down and kisses Chibiusa. All of a sudden Akira shows up again.

"Oh no not you again." Usagi said.

"Chibi Eternal Make Up." Chibiusa yelled.

"Venus Eternal Make Up." Minako screamed.

"Mercury Eternal Make Up." Ami yelled.

"Jupiter Eternal Make Up." Makoto screamed.

"Mars Eternal Make Up." Rei yelled.

"Moon Eternal Make Up." Usagi screamed.

Akira goes to attack Chibiusa. All of a sudden Queen Mikazuki appears.

"What you doing here my Queen?" Akira asked.

"I want to make sure you do your job." Queen Mikazuki answered.

Akira attacks Helios.

"HELIOS." Eternal Chibi Moon screamed.

Eternal Chibi Moon runs over to Helios. Helios looks up at her.

"Chibiusa, please leave me. You have to be strong and fight this evil." Helios said.

"No, I'm not leaving you because I love you remember." Eternal Chibi Moon replied with tears stream downing her face.

Queen Mikazuki looks at Chibiusa and that Helios.

"I had a feeling but I had no idea about this." Queen Mikazuki replied as she disappears.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

Akira screams than runs back to Queen Mikazuki's layer. Eteranl Chibi Moon turns back into Chibiusa. Rei sighed. Jadeite looks at Rei and smiles a little which makes Rei smile.

"Did I just see Rei-chan smile?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah she did." Makoto replied.

All of a sudden Queen Mikazuki shows up again.

"What do you want this time?" Chibiusa asked.

"I'm taking you hostage." Queen Mikazuki answered as she grabs Chibiusa than disappears.

"No Chibiusa, my maiden." Helios screamed.

"Why would she take Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know but have to get her back." Usagi answered.

"Not without a plan because we don't' one than we can't." Ami said.

Usagi starts to cry.

"We have save her." Usagi replied between tears.

Mamoru wraps his arms around Usagi.

"Usako, we will save her I promise you that." Mamoru said.

All of a sudden Unazuki, Motoki and Reika appear.

"What's going on?" Reika asked.

Usagi hugs Mamoru.

"Chibiusa has been kidnapped." Rei answered.

"Oh my that's terrible." Unazuki said.

Helios sighed than looks at Mamoru.

"Are we going to rescue her?" Helios asked.

"We still need a plan." Mamoru answered.

Helios sighed again.

"I can't take being away from her like this." Helios said.

Motoki looks at Helios that at Mamoru.

"Who is he?" Motoki asked.

"His name is Helios and he is Chibiusa's boyfriend." Mamoru answered.

"Since when?" Reika asked.

"They have been in love since Chibiusa was 10 years old but Helios had to go away for awhile but he promised Chibiusa that he come back someday and he did now they are together." Mamoru answered.

Helios sighed very angrily.

"We have to save her now because if anything happens to her I'd blame myself." Helios said.

"Yes I'd feel the same way." Mamoru replied.

Helios smiles a little at hearing Mamoru say that.


	4. Rescuing Chibiusa

Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rescuing Chibiusa

"What's the plan Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.  
Ami sighed.  
"We were keep her busy while Mamoru and Helios rescue Chibiusa. They go Queen Mikazuki's layer.  
"Moon Eternal Make Up." Usagi said  
"Venus Eternal Make Up." Minako replied.  
"Mars Eternal Make Up." Rei said.  
"Jupiter Eternal Make Up." Makoto replied.  
"Mercury Eternal Make Up." Ami said.  
Mamoru turns into Tuxedo Kamen. The scouts run inside Queen Mikazuki's layer.  
"It's about time you showed up." Queen Mikazuki said..  
Helios and Tuxedo Kamen sneak to where Chibiusa is. Queen Mikazuki has Chibiusa all tied up. Helios unties Chibiusa and she hugs him. Helios takes Chibiusa's hand and they sneak out with Tuxedo Kamen. The scouts are still fighting Queen Mikazuki. Helios hugs Chibiusa again and than she hugs Tuxedo Kamen.  
"You are both my heroes." Chibiusa said.  
Helios wraps his arms around Chibiusa.  
"I'm just glad that you are safe my maiden." Helios replied.  
Chibiusa smiled. Helios takes Chibiusa's hand and they go to the forest where they met all those years ago.  
"What are we doing here?" Chibiusa asked.  
"I just wanted some time along with you my maiden." Helios answered.  
Chibiusa smiled again. Helios wraps his arms around Chibiusa and kisses her passionately. A few minutes later they break apart and Chibiusa starts singing.  
_Ever since I first met you  
I've been shining in my heart  
My love causes so much sorrow  
I broke off my glance so quietly  
Your insignificant gestures  
And your ordinary words  
Every time  
I think of them I feel like I'm going to cry  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
I'm just all alone now  
Lonely lonely heart  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
Dreaming it by myself  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
But I know that someday it will come  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
Wanting to be together with you...  
Right at your side, I'm standing there  
I'm always waiting for you  
But you don't return my advances  
I've been disappointed so many times  
When I fall in love with someone  
Why does it cause me so much pain  
All alone, by myself  
It's like I've fallen sick  
And now it's baby baby love  
Please, I beg of you  
Baby baby love  
When I feel I am going to lose to this loneliness  
I have to look into my hand mirror  
And now it's baby baby love  
Seems like every day I'm crying through the night  
I long for the past, smiling to myself  
Wanting to be together with you...  
Nobody knows about these  
Secret tears  
The one to wipe them away is  
Only  
Not just myself  
Wanting to be together with you...  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
I'm just all alone now  
Lonely lonely heart  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
Dreaming it by myself  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
But I know that someday it will come  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
Wanting to be together with you..._  
Helios looks at Chibiusa.  
"How come you never told me that you could sing like that?" Helios asked.  
"That easier my dear dream priest you never asked me." Chibiusa answered.  
"Ha-ha very funny my maiden and you such a beautiful singing voice." Helios said.  
"Do you really think so?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Yes I do my maiden." Helios answered.  
"Can you sing?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Yeah I can but I prefer not to." Helios answered.  
"Oh please I want to hear you." Chibiusa said.  
"Alright anything for you my maiden." Helios replied.  
Chibiusa smiled. Helios wraps his arms around Chibiusa again and starts singing.  
_The gentle breeze blows back just a little bit  
Look! The season moves while I dream  
I am a rascal when I want to be, but I can stop  
Even if I end up crying, I still win  
But, someday, it will come easily  
I'm used to believing in important things  
A more beautiful morning will come  
Everything began inside the light  
Take control with new courage  
When I close my eyes at the end of today  
Joy will have taken over here and there, remembering what I saw  
Girls always feel this way  
It is different from yesterday, though  
The stars are definitely watching over me  
I let myself fly swiftly, held up by wings  
A more beautiful morning will come  
I prepare my best smile  
As I await the new situations  
I'm used to believing in important things  
A more beautiful morning will come  
Everything began inside the light  
Take control with new courage_  
"Wow you have a gorgeous singing voice." Chibiusa said.  
"Thanks my maiden. I got it from my mother because she was an amazing singing when I was younger." Helios replied.  
"I'd really like to meet your mother someday." Chibiusa said.  
"I would really like for you to meet her someday too but it might a little hard for that to happen." Helios replied.  
"What do you mean?" Chibiusa asked.  
"My mother disappeared a few years ago and I haven't been able to find her anywhere." Helios answered as tears fill his eyes.  
Chibiusa hugs Helios.  
"Don't worry I'll help you find her." Chibiusa said.  
"I really didn't want you to see me this way but I just miss her so much and we use to be so close but things started changing a few days before she disappeared." Helios replied.  
"What do you mean changing?" Chibiusa asked.  
"She didn't seem like the same person and she was always yelling at me for no reason. It was weird because before that time she never once raised her voice at me." Helios answered.  
"What was her name?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Her name was Mika." Helios answered.  
"Doesn't that mean new moon?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Yeah it does." Helios answered.  
They stay like for awhile than Chibiusa finds herself in her bedroom. Chibiusa falls asleep dreaming of helping Helios find his mother


End file.
